Gyodai
Society Gyodai is a single city controlling a territory much larger than itself. The High Streets of Gyodai are its pride, the large standing sandstone spires giving those at the top of them a view that can see for miles. The Gyodai military consists of many mercenary groups from across the continent, many are much smaller after the disappearance of the Foundry. Although Gyodai did surrender to Kezarmid following the Great War, they maintain the trade routes they held before. Due to Gyodai's loose political structure it could not be taken over directly by Kezarmid. And the richest traders that reside in the city are its ruling council, meaning it changes at any given time. Geography Covered in forests and rivers, Gyodai controls large tracts of loose lands that are claimed and traded among its merchants almost at a whim. It is impossible to keep track of who owns what, and as such there are few overarching rules. Its trade routes are typically from its rivers, which flow south through Saramance and Kezarmid as well as east through Agarond. There are very few actual resource collection operations in Gyodai, and much of its businesses in the High Streets are owned by artisans of all kinds. History * Nation History Gyodai began as loose coalitions of nomads that came together in a central trading hub to trade and learn new skills, over time this would become the city of Gyodai, the merchants of the land typically began or employed mercenary groups to defend themselves in their travels, leading to confrontations that were eventually resolved with the hiring of the Foundry to act as an overarching security force in the land. Many monsters from Tei Fong encroached previously on the nations borders, but not in recent times. * '''The Great War '''Gyodai was given little choice in who to join at the start of the Great War, as many of the mercenary groups rallied behind the Foundry, covering the flanks of its advance from the marching forces of Saramance and Kezarmid. At the time of the invasion, forces from Tei Fong began raiding caravans traveling into Volfskreg from Gyodai. A section of the Foundry split off from the main force and entered Tei Fong followed by Volfskreg knights to defend Gyodai. Towards the end of the war, as the Foundry was being pushed back by the combined might of Saramance and Kezarmid, the mercenary groups from the south began to fall back to the main city. Then, the Foundry vanished. Less than a day after the news reached the High Streets Gyodai surrendered to Saramance forces. * '''Post War '''Gyodai moved forward with little change after the war, many of the battles had not been fought within its borders, and its trade remained relatively untouched. The largest change was a "request" from the Kings of Saramance and Kezarmid that never again a mercenary group be allowed to reach the strength of the Foundry. Gyodai acknowledged this by releasing the ''Company Edict ''which prevented mercenary groups from reaching a certain size and prohibited research into the construction of Warforged. Category:Gyodai Category:Great War